


cold

by tadashikawa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst without a happy ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Get some tissues, M/M, please take notice of the mcd warning, they arent dating yet but they have sOMETHING, this gets extremely sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadashikawa/pseuds/tadashikawa
Summary: “The soul stone is held on a different pedestal than the others. Some could say it holds a certain wisdom.”Harley scoffed and Peter lightly hit his side.“In order to know if it’s holder is worthy the stone demands a sacrifice. A soul for a soul.”Then there was silence. Harley looked at Peter and Peter looked back.“Excuse me?”[ or in which Peter and Harley take a trip to Vormir ]





	cold

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry

Cold.

 

The ground under his feet was frigid as Harley stepped out of the intergalactic vehicle.

Behind him was Peter, his kind of boyfriend, dressed in his Spider-Man suit.

They were on Vormir, the home of the soul stone. After Tony had passed the world thought they had rid themselves of Thanos, but little did they know they were gravely mistaken.

The Avengers were gone. Instead they decided to train a ‘new generation’ under the name of the Young Avengers.

This new team consisted of Peter Parker, Cassie Lang, Lila Barton, Shuri, and himself. They were trained by the living members of the previous team and monitored by Nick Fury himself. They were never meant to actually fight until a while in the future, but the looming threat of the big purple baddie forced them out of their shells.

Harley still wasn’t sure how Thanos returned, as Peter had said he watched him decimate years before. But he was back, and now they were tasked with collecting the stones once more while Bruce and Shuri worked on a safe way to conduct the snap.

Harley wasn’t scared. Sure the infinity stones had killed his pseudo-father figure and completely wiped out half of all existence, but he had installed a potato gun in his new suit. So he was ready to face off against anyone.

He glanced over at Peter to find no hint of fear anywhere, only determination.

Tony’s death had taken a heavy toll on both of them, but Harley will admit that Peter had it way worse. Watching him die definitely beat his situation out of the ballpark. Knowing Peter, he definitely blamed himself and was looking at this as a chance to prove Tony’s worth or some shit like that.

Harley has repeatedly told him how Tony would have been proud, and how there was no other way to stop the mad titan. But of course, Peter’s stubborn ass had ignored him and continued to place all the blame on himself. Typical.

Peter walked in front of him and towards the large mountain-like esc they were facing. The water was halfway frozen and was hard to maneuver through, but they were managing.

The trek up was fine. It was kind of annoying and Harley would have much rather just flown over, but that blue robot girl said to pack light. So he was not wearing his suit, instead he had put it in a compact container which was sitting in the pocket of his ‘stealth suit.’ This so called ‘stealth suit’ was skin tight-ish and was packed with small alludes to his Ironlad armor. The feet had boosters, there were repulsors on both wrists, and he had his AI Bradley installed throughout.

When they approached the entrance to the tip of the mountain they were stopped by a floating black figure. From afar it looked like a shadow but both boys took action despite that.

“Welcome, Harley Keener, Peter Parker.”

Peter squinted at him in question.

“Who are you?”

“I am the guide to the soul stone, cursed to lead those to a treasure that I cannot possess.”

Harley smirked.

“Fantastic. You’re going to take us to it and we’ll be on our way.”

“You poor naive boys.”

He walked out from the shadows surrounding him to reveal a creature with a deep red face covered in a torn up black cloak.

“If only it were that easy.”

The cloaked man(?) led them towards the edge of a cliff. Harley turned to look at him in confusion.

“So is the stone down there or...?”

“For one of you.”

Peter stepped back from the ledge and faced their guide.

“What does that mean?”

He sighed and gestured towards the bottom.

“The soul stone is held on a different pedestal than the others. Some could say it holds a certain wisdom.”

Harley scoffed and Peter lightly hit his side.

“In order to know if it’s holder is worthy the stone demands a sacrifice. A soul for a soul.”

Then there was silence. Harley looked at Peter and Peter looked back.

“Excuse me?”

The guide turned towards him and Harley stepped forward, getting in his face.

“Is this some kind of joke? There is no way I’m just going to skedaddle off this cliff, and there’s _no_ way I’m going to let him do it either. You’re bullshitting us, tell me where the stone is or so help me I will use my repulsors and blast them up your as- Hey! What?”

Harley turned towards Peter to find watering eyes where once joyous ones were. Harley immediately rushed towards him.

“What? What’s wrong?”

Peter fell to the floor and sat upright, staring up at a very confused Harley.

“Thanos left here without his daughter, and Mr. Barton left without Aunt Tasha. I… I don’t think he’s bullshitting us Harley.”

Harley sat down next to him and intertwined their fingers. He gave Peter’s hand a squeeze and spoke up softly.

“No. There has to be another way, I am going to find another way. I… I am not letting this happen to either of us.”

Peter shook his head and stood up. He walked towards the Red Skull.

“Is… is there any other option? Anything we can do?”

“I’m sorry. The stone demands a sacrifice.”

Harley watched Peter’s gaze fall to the floor. He stood up to stand next to him.

“Peter?”

He was met with no response. Peter’s line of sight lingered between the ground and the edge, as if he was contemplating something.

Suddenly he spun around and grabbed Harley’s face. He leaned in and placed a hard kiss on Harley’s lips.

It lasted for a _long_ time. One kiss turning to countless until they finally pulled away. Peter’s hands were still on Harley’s face and Harley’s hands moved down to grip Peter’s waist.

“I love you Harley.”

Harley’s face turned panicky as he realized the implications of Peter’s actions.

“Oh hell no. You are not doing this.”

A tear streamed down Peter’s face followed by a floodgate of more.

“I have to Harley. One life is not worth millions.”

Harley’s grip on his waist tightened.

“You’re worth it to me Peter. There is no way I’m letting you be the self-sacrificing shit you are right now. I’ll do it.”

Peter stepped out of Harley’s arms and shook his head vigorously.

“No… no I can’t let you do that.”

“How is you jumping any different?”

“Because it needs to be done!”

“Exactly! Peter you can’t just throw your life away!”

“Harley it’s for the sake of the universe!”

“I don’t care! I’m not going to let my universe die.”

Peter let out a choked sob and walked towards Harley. He moved a hand to caress his face and placed their foreheads together.

“Harley… please take care of May for me. Tell her I love her.”

“No… no please please don’t do this. Let me go! I’ll jump, I’ll go instead. Just please not you.”

“Harley.”

Harley looked up to meet Peter’s eyes. The tears had stopped and there was only calm waves of acceptance. It caused more tears to flow on Harley’s part.

“You have so much to live for Harley. I… I’ve lost almost everything. I can’t lose you too.”

Harley moved to place a kiss on Peter’s lips.

“Please don’t leave me.”

“I have to.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

What Harley didn’t realize was that during this entire exchange, Peter had been slowly moving backwards towards the edge of the cliff.

Peter moved again to kiss Harley before whispering sweetly against his lips.

“Goodbye.”

Harley pulled away with wide eyes.

“Wait wha- PETER!”

Peter pushed himself off of Harley and was sent plummeting towards the bottom of the cliff. Harley did not hesitate at all and dove down after him.

“PETER!”

His heart was racing as his boosters propelled him faster towards his falling love. Peter made eye contact with him before mouthing ‘I love you.’

“NO!”

Peter beat him to the ground and landed with a loud crack. Harley planted himself next to him and ran to the body.

“Bradley?”

“I’m sorry boss. His vitals are practically gone.”

The AI said and Harley punched the ground with immense force.

“FUCK. GOD- fuck. Damn it… I… I’m sorry.”

He fell against Peter’s limp body and let everything out.

“I’m so sorry baby.”

Suddenly a bright light surrounded him and in the next moment he was sent towards the icy water far from the mountain.

He looked down and in his hand was the reason the love of his life was gone.

He squeezed the stone and violently threw it into the water.

He fell to his knees and put his head in his hands. He let out a scream and it echoed throughout the area.

Everything was cold.

The water made his face feel as if he was freezing alive. The tear stains didn’t help either.

He felt cold outside and cold on the inside as his heart now felt empty and hollow at the loss of his lover.

It wasn’t worth it.

A stupid gem was not worth it.

But Peter’s sacrifice will not be wasted. Harley grabbed the stone that was laying in the water and stood up.

His face scrunched in determination and he set out towards his ship.

 

_I am going to kill this son of a bitch._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that hdskfgsjkf
> 
> i wanted to make it longer but i didn't know what else to put so...
> 
> anyways you can scream about them with me on:
> 
> instagram - a.rachnology
> 
> tumblr - harleyspotatoes
> 
> don't forget to leave kudos and comments uwu


End file.
